College Days
by Tsunami885
Summary: Jay, Eris, and friends are in college and have no memory of their times in the other worlds. And when Laval, Nya, and the ninja come to their world, What will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Hello cyber friend's, enemies, and the rest of you crack heads! This fan fiction is for all you peeps who think that legends of chima and ninjago should be in one fan fiction. Well to start things off this is a HUMAN fan fiction, so don't think everyone is a Lego…..because there not. Now characters in this fan fiction we'll act different than they normally do in their series. Like Jay will be a gloomy piece of crap. And Eris will either be a bookworm or a crazy girl. Now the other characters will have strange relationships and family members. Jay and Mordecai are twin brothers, and suki is their little sister. DONT JUGE ME! So that's all! Enjoy! and also subscribe to me and my friends YouTube channel The Butter Squad (yes we love minecraft)

Chapter 1

Eris

Eris made her average walk to her homeroom class like she did for the past week.

She was enrolled into a Jr. College that her sister thought she should go to since she had that "big" brain of hers.

Now her college was not like your average college, if it was Eris would be too young to attended, after all she was only 16.

After she went through the class door and sat down in her seat and began to read, but before she started she was greeted by a friendly face her good friend Jay.

Jay was a good guy even when he wore a black shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket. He also had a large sword scar on his eye, but he never told me how he got it.

"So Eris" he began. "Me, Suki, Tsunami, and Mordecai are heading to our dorm later, want to join?" he said with a smile so I'd agree.

"Sure not doing anything, and it is Friday, so ya I'll come". Jay gave me a warm smile and headed to his desk.

After homeroom I headed to my next class dimensional and world astronomy. Mordecai was in that class to.

He had a cool robin cut almost like mine, except mine is a falcon cut. His robin cut was blue with black highlights to match it.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a regular blue shirt on top. He had dark gray pants with black boots as well.

No wonder Tsunami had a slight crush on him.

He sat by me and we began to survive the hour.

Jay

As I was on the way to the cafeteria I ran into a dark haired girl

"Sorry!" I said trying to help her pick up her books. As I looked back at her she just kept staring at me.

"Names Jason" I started "My friends call me jay"

All I got again was a stare.

The girl was pretty good looking she wore a short red kimono with dark red pants.

As I looked closer at her it seemed like she was blushing a bit.

Although she was pretty I can't stand to have another girl asking me out constantly.

To break out of the awkward stare I asked her "What's your name?"

"N-Nya" she said and quickly ran off.

As she ran off I notice she dropped her bracelet it was golden with a red ruby in the middle.

"HEY WAIT! YOU DROPPED YOUR-"by then she disappeared.

Oh well I'll give it to her the next time I see her.

At the waiting spot I spotted Eris in the distance.

She wore black pants and shoes with a black jacket that had a red M. She often called herself the moderator after watching too much minecraft newbie episodes.

She also wore the black hood over her white hair, only leaving some of her pale hair out to cover her eye.

As she walked to me her best friend came behind her and pulled her hood down on her face.

Eris then gave her a "friendly" punch on the shoulder.

Tsunami was "The Wild One" of the group and was always causing trouble.

Tsunami had ocean blue hair with pearl like eyes. She wore a blue tank top with gray pants.

Sometimes she wore a blue shirt so she wouldn't get in trouble at school.

Tsunami was also very athletic and can hold her breath under water for almost an HOUR!

As we walked into my dorm we saw my brother and sister sitting on the couch watching brawling as always.

"So guys what's the plan for tonight?" Tsunami asked.

"Don't know, how about the usual?" Mordecai asked.

"The gaming systems broken, so we can't play brawling" suki said in a sad tone.

"Well there's supposed to be a Halloween party tonight, should we go there?" I asked.

"It's Halloween?" Eris asked.

"Ya you didn't know?" tsunami asked confused.

"No must have forgotten since I had to write that paper last night" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So it's settled" I started "were going to the party. Let's get our costumes and head on to the party".

Eris

In about an hour we all were at the entrance to the party with our costumes.

Tsunami was dressed as the queen of Atlantis, Mordecai was a final fantasy guy, suki was a DJ, jay was his favorite brawler Snake, and I was my favorite brawler hawk, who was actually my sister.

As walked into the party we all separated to find something interesting.

Suki went up to the stage and jammed with DJ.

Mordecai and Tsunami were talking to some jocks.

And Jay, well crud I have no idea where he went.

As I went to go get a drink I was stopped by a boy with spiky red hair.

He seemed somewhat interested in me, so without thinking I went and talked to him.

"Uh…hi" I started

The boy looked up at me with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Laval" the boy said.

Jay

As I walked out of the bathroom, trying to avoid all the girls, I noticed Eris talking to boy with red hair.

I felt a little wired when I saw her talking to the boy about school and stuff.

Just then I realized I was jealous!

I mean Tsunami told me that Eris had a bit of a crush on me, but I never knew I did.

I was going to walk over to Eris but I was sidetracked by four boys in red, black, white, and green ninja _s_uits.

At first it didn't bother me but then they started to point at me and whisper.

When I noticed this I closed my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe how much he changed!" the red one said.

"What happened to his eyes?" the green one started

"One is blue and one is red with a scar!"

Just as he said that the memories of my scar came back.

The four boys walked to him, I hid my knife in case something went wrong.

The red one spoke first.

"Hey my names Kai and this is Zane, Cole, and Lloyd."

"Hello" the one called Zane said.

"Hey" Cole said

The green one didn't say a word. He just stared at my scar.

"Lloyd" Kai said.

The boy broke out of his trance.

"Sorry" he apologized.

Just than the girl named Nya I saw earlier came right behind them.

"Nya" I started

She looked up at me.

"You dropped this" I said holding up the bracelet.

She looked up in shocked and took it out of my hands.

"I…I…Thank you!" she shouted with a smile.

I smiled back at her a walked over to Eris.

"And that's how I met Jason" she said

"Cool" the boy said

"Eris" I started

"Jay where were you?" she asked

"Hiding from the girls" I half lied.

"Well it was nice to meet you Laval" she said and followed me to the tables.

We both didn't say a word to each other.

Finally I spoke up.

"Want to dance" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure" she said.

And we both headed to the dance floor.

No one

Laval and Nya stared at Jay and Eris dancing. Both felt like their hearts when they saw them.

The felt even worse when the two came together and had lip contact with each other.

They then sighed and left the party.

Well that was suspenseful! Hope you enjoyed it :) and yes Eris and jay kissed.

No they might not be a couple ;) or maybe they will. Not quite sure yet. So like and review. Don't mind giving me some ideas! I loved to hear your ideas!

Also let's do a vote on who should be together. Like Mordecai and Tsunami. Or Margret and Mordecai.

You Decide!

Anyways….CCCCCYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

-Tsunami or

KIOSHI_WARRIOR


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well to give you a bit of my story. Yes Mordecai is from regular show. And Suki is from avatar. So LETS BEGIN!

Chapter 2

Eris

Eris grabbed her tray and headed for the lunch line.

Eris had to admit there was good food at the cafeteria.

Usually school food was gross and rarely eaten, but this food was hot, good, and was made by chiefs around the universe.

Eris grabbed her food and went to table.

Most days she sat with the gang, but today they all had a brawling tournament.

So she sat by herself and put her red headphones over her dark hood.

Just as she was about to turn on the music, the boy she meet yesterday came to her.

"Hey this seat taken?" he asked pointing at the seat right next to her.

She took off her headphones and let him sit next to her.

"What do your headphones say?" he asked

She took them off her head and showed them to him "The Moderator" she said.

"What's your name" she asked.

"Princ-I mean Laval!" he stuttered

"Cool my names-"I was stopped by his shout.

"Eris" he said.

Ok…how did he know my name?

"So…"I started to break the awkward moment.

"Were you from? Shiva, Callaway, Lunar Moon?"I asked.

He looked at me like he didn't know where he was from.

"Uh…Shiva!" he said will a weak smile.

"So tell me some things about you" I said.

"Well" he started.

"I'm 17 years old, I just got transferred, and before I lived alone with my dad since my mom died" the boy had a frown on his face after telling me that.

"Well you're not the only one" I said.

Laval looked at me confused.

"I never knew my parents, I was raised by me sister since I 5" I said.

"What was your life like before?" He asked me.

"Well I can't really remember "I said.

After awhile one his friends came over to our table.

He wore a grey shirt with black pants.

"Eris this is my friend Rogon" he said.

The Rogon guy just stared at me.

Laval

After lunch Eris went to her next class.

Rogon and I went to see the others in our dorm.

"Why did you just stare at her?" I asked Rogon on our way to the dorm.

"Sorry Laval, she looked so different" he said with a frown.

I had to agree Eris looked completely different.

It was a sad thought knowing how much she changed.

As we walked into our dorm we saw Cragger run us.

"Laval the eagle king would like to speak to you" he said.

I walked to the communicator to speak with Eris's father.

"Well Laval did you find Eris?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"But-"I stumbled

"But what?" the eagle king became rather aggressive.

"Well she has no memory of us or her family" I sighed

Just as I said that her brother came and ran to the screen.

"She doesn't remember me!" her brother yelled.

"No" I replied

"None of us"

Eris

As I headed to my dorm I was stopped by that Rogon kid I meet earlier.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hi" he said back

"So you need anything?" I asked

"Well…" he started

"I was wondering if you would like to meet some of Laval's friends" he replied

"Why wouldn't he ask me himself?" I asked confused

"Well he is in the library" he replied

"Cool I'm heading there now" I said

"I'll go talk to him there"

-

I walked through the floating library looking for Laval.

As I traveled deeper I saw him jumping to get a flying book.

"Do you know any magic?" I asked

I seem to have startled him.

"Let me guess you slept through your magic class right?"

"Uh…yes" he said confused

At this point I could tell he was lying

I then took pity on him and used my magic to get his book.

"Here" I said with smile

"He gently took the book out of my hand.

"Thanks" he said

"So what are reading?" I asked.

"Magic and Spells" He said

_Oh the irony _I thought.

"Were are your friends?" he asked

"Brawling tournament" I replied

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I'm not a brawler" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"Well my sister thinks it's too dangerous" I said blowing some hair off my eye.

"But I've always wanted to join" I said

"Are you in any sports?" I asked

"Ya I'm joining spleef" he replied

"Are you good at it?" I asked

"Not really" he replied

"Well I'm a player myself, I can probably teach you some moves" I offered

"Really?" he asked

"Sure" I replied

"Then yes!" he yelled

"Alright meet me at the spleef arena in 20 minutes" I said

Laval quickly ran off to get ready.

-

I saw Laval running towards me to get ready

"So" I said

"What's your speed level?" I asked

"8.5" he replied

"Good speed is the key to this game…that and strategy" I explained

"What's your strategy level?" I asked

He seemed a bit embarrassed to reply.

Finally he answered

"4.6" he said embarrassed

"Well…that's what we need to work on then" I said with a smile

"Now the best way to beat your opponent is to watch their feet and see were there moving".

"Now charged towards me so I can show you" I said

He started to charge at me.

I saw the way he moved and knew witch block to hit so he would trip.

I hit the block and down he went.

"Now you try to trip me, and make sure to watch my feet" I said

I ran towards him and hit the block under him before he knew what I was doing.

"Hey no fair!" he yelled

"You need to be quicker" I said

"Let me ran at you again" he said

"Fine try again" I said

There he went again running to me.

But this time when I tripped him he landed on top of me!

We stared at each other for a long time blushing.

Until he pressed his lips against mine!

And for some odd reason I didn't turn him down like I did Jay

I kissed him back!

Why?

Well for some reason I felt like it was meant to be.

Like my life was adding all the way up to this moment.

That I hoped would never end.

Rogon

As I watched Laval and Eris on the court I felt my heart sink.

Well we have been separating for awhile

But I didn't think she would Fall for Laval my good "friend"

Well I can't stop them

But I sure can kick Laval in the gut.

Well that was interesting. Anyway review like and don't be scared to give me some ideas. Speaking of that a BIG thank you to "Lloyd garmadon snake king" For his lunch room idea I really LOVED your idea! Anyway vote on who YOU think should be in a couple! AnywhooCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 


End file.
